Sweet Sixteen
by Petouille
Summary: Sequel to Winter's Mood. Ginny and Harry's relationship goes further.
1. Harry's crush

/* Disclaimer : all these characters are from and belong to J.K Rowling */

SWEET SIXTEEN

/*** For those who read my WINTER'S MOOD series, you can see that story as a continuation. For the others, I think you all know Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron ) It shouldn't be too hard to follow. Ginny/Harry and Hermione/Ron are together since Christmas. Nobody knows about H/G. Here we go… ***/

Hogwart at Spring time was really great… It was sunny and the only thing all the students could only think at was to go outside and enjoy the mildness. Unfortunely, in May, all the Gryffindors of 5th and 7th years were forced to stay in their common Room. The OWL and NEWT exams were in less than a month and it seemed that every student was late in his revisions. The 6th years were the lucky one. They only had the usually final tests and they didn't work as much as their schoolfriends. 

Hermione, Ron and Harry were one of them. They were all sitting in the comfortable armchairs and sofa of the house. Hermione tried to read the Daily Prophet that Ron gave to her, but he deseperatly teased her. He was bored and at Hermione's question : " Why don't you study ? " Ron always answered : " I'm not in the mood ". And Hermione always answered back : " You're never in the mood for studying. "

Harry knew these three sentences by heart. He also knew that since Christmas, these three sentences were followed by a long kiss of his two best friends. And it didn't take long before they kissed again under a bored Harry's eyes. He looked at the two of them. Hermione was still reading the wizards' newspaper but was now laid on the sofa, her head on Ron's laps. 

If only Hermione was Ginny and Ron was Harry. Harry tought at 5 months girlfriend and looked in her direction. Ginny was reading a book, surrounded by two of her friends. At Ginny's request, he wasn't allowed to approach her during her revisions. And Harry couldn't bare it anymore. What she asked him was simply torture. All day long, she was there, at few steps from him, and he couldn't kiss her or even talk to her. He has barely the right to look at her. He had promised, but now, he considered at breaking that promise.

Hermione looked at Harry. For months, he has been quite happy, and she didn't know the reason of this happiness. She often asked him what was in his mind, but he simply avoided the question. Now, he was in his fave armchair, his elbow on the armrest and his chin in his hand. Hermione wondered who he was thinking or looking at. From her view, she couldn't see the tables of the room and so she couldn't see that Ginny was the objet of Harry's attention.

" Harry ? " She tried.

There was no answer.

" Harry ? ! " She tried again, louder.

This time, Harry turned to Hermione : " Mhm ? "

" What're you doing ? "

" Mhm, me ? Nothing… "

Hermione wasn't really convinced. " Hey, Harry, you could tell us if it's a girl… "

Ron looked at Harry " Yeah, we're friends, remember ? "

" No, it's not a girl. " Harry was now used to give that answer. But his two bestfriends weren't as stupid as Crabbe and Goyle, they knew about Harry's crush. If Harry didn't want to give the girl's name, fine, Hermione and Ron would have love see Harry confess there was actually a girl. But nothing came from Harry.

" Ron, is you sister going fine lately ? " Harry asked, trying to be relaxed.

" Well, you should know, you two got along very well after Christmas… " Ron answered.

Harry winced " Yeah… But she now decided to ignore me… " 

" Maybe, she's finally over you. " Hermione said. 

Harry smiled to himself. He's just created a nice diversion. " I'm going to talk to her. In case she needs help for her OWL. "

" If you want… " Ron warned " But don't let her get into a stupid crush again, Harry ! "

Harry nodded. If only Ron knew that Harry got her deeper in her crush, he wouldn't be so friendly with him. Harry got closer to the girls' table.

" Need help ? "

Ginny looked up and smiled. But quicly remembered. She shouldn't think about Harry til the end of the exams. Thinking about him was making her all weak and she didn't need weakness while she was studying her potions.

" No, we're ok. " She said.

" Ginny ! I'm sure Harry could help you with this potion ! " Kathy said.

Kathy was one the very close friends of Ginny in Gryffindor, but she also didn't know about Ginny and Harry couple. She always tought Ginny still falling for Harry.

" Anyway, we've finished. Harry, just help Ginny or Snape will hate more than he already did. " Kathy continued.

Harry couldn't refuse. He knew Ginny wouldn't be too happy about that, but staying a few minutes with her was precious. Kathy and Helen got up and left for the great Hall. Harry was finally alone with Ginny. He smiled.

" I miss you. " He said.

Ginny smiled back " I know… I miss you too, but I just can't… "

" I'd like to see you tonight. "

Ginny winced " I can't. "

Harry made his begging look and Ginny couldn't resist his green eyes.

Harry, seeing she was hesitating, said " And I promise I will leave you til your tests. "

" Harry ! You are currently breaking your previous promise ! " Ginny laughed and Harry did the same.

He tried to take her hand in his, but she quicly moved it away from his " Not here . "

He sighed " Tonight then ? "

Ginny moaned… " Yeah, tonight… " She couldn't refuse him anything.

For Harry, the afternoon lasted for days. He could only think at Ginny and how great they have been together for 5 months. Two years ago, if he had known how great and funny she was, he would never have asked Cho Chang to be his partner to the Yule Ball. He would have directly asked to Ginny. For 5 months, he has tought of Ginny after this Christmas. During 5 years, she was just a little girl who has worshipped every step of Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived. And when she finally got over that stupid crush, she has turned to be more interesting than he ever thought. And he eventually felt in love with her. Now, he just coulnd't think a day without her. Everytime, he went out of class, he ran to the common Room to see her red hair waiting for him in front of the fireplace.

An old and empty room was often used by the two of them to shelter their kisses and caresses. Every evening, one of them was waiting for the other and when the other couldn't have show up, they felt sad for the night. Only a breakfast, sat not too far from each other, could calm them down from the moment they haven't shared the evening before. That evening, Harry would be the first to wait for Ginny. He hasn't seen her for 2 weeks in the old Room and he longed for her kisses and caresses.

As he has promised to himself, he was the first. Waiting for her, in the cold room, he tought his heart made a deep dive when the door opened.

" Harry ? "

Harry raised his eyebrows. That wasn't Ginny's voice.

" Harry, you're here ? ? "

Harry didn't answer. 

" Lumos. "

Harry sighed in anger. He perfectly knew this voice. Hermione's voice. He decided to go for her.

" Hermione ! ! What's the hell you're doing here ? ? "

" Hey, calm down ! " Hermione said " I'm not alone. "

Ron's head appeared. " Yes, I'm here too ! " He said, smiling.

" What ? I can't believe you've followed me ! "

Hermione and Ron looked at Harry " I know… We're too curious… But… "

" No But, Hermione, I thought you promised me not to spy me ! "

" Ron involved me, I'm for noth… "

" Shut up ! " Ron whispered. 

Footsteps were now heard by the three friends. Harry coulnd't believe what was happening, Ginny was coming and Ron would finally discover that Harry's girl was his little sister. He took his forehead in his hand. He could swear he would have a headache in a few seconds.

  
" Harr… " Ginny started when she entered the room. " Ooohh, my God ! What're you all doing here ? ! "

Harry shooked his head… It couldn't happened. Ron looked with horror at his sister.

" Ginny ! ! … " Ron swallowed with difficulties " You're Harry's girl ? ? I mean, Harry ! ! ! " He now turned to Harry. " What did you do to my sister ! ! ! " He was ready to punch Harry.

Ginny held her brother back. " Let me explain ! " She shouted. " I'm just here to say to Harry that his… " She pointed Harry with her finger " his… girl won't come tonight ! "

" What ? ! " Harry and Ron said together.

Ginny thought she has just made a big mistake but it was too late.

" Yeah… er… " She looked at Harry " She won't come… "

Harry pursed his lips. He had no idea why Ginny was making that story up, but it was clear that she wasn't ready to say to her brother that she loved him. Somehow, Harry was kind of offended but he entered Ginny's game.

" Ok, Ron, it's true… Calm down. "

Ron was perplexed. He looked at Harry, then Ginny. His bestfriend… His sister… They couldn't lie to him. They couldn't get together without telling him. " Mmm… Ok… I believe you. "

Ginny and Harry sighed in relief. They were cleared. But only to Ron's eyes… Hermione has just stayed in her corner watching the scene. And Hermione was a good observer… For her, Ginny and Harry lied… It meant that they were together… That would explain a lot Harry's behavior… But the real question for her was when did it happen…

/*** Ok, I know it's short… But I really have to go to bed, or I'll have a night less than 6 hours. I will probably find more time this week to write more. If you like this little tiny part, review it, but anyway, I promise you'll get big surprise in other parts… ) ***/


	2. Hermione and Ginny chat together

/* Disclaimer : all these characters are from and belong to J.K Rowling */

SWEET SIXTEEN

- part 2 -

The morning after, Hermione couldn't help but looking at Ginny and Harry. She was way too curious to forget what she has seen the last evening. It was so obvious that Ginny and Harry avoided each other that there was something between them. Early, she has thought to talk about them to Ron. She quickly gave up this idea because Ron seemed to be upset since his breakfast. Barely listening to the Professor McGonagall, she was doomed to ask to Harry… or Ginny. She glanced over Harry and Ron. 

Ron has been very quite during the class and Harry didn't dare to look at him. Hermione, for maybe the first time in her life, didn't pay any attention to the class. She wished it was already finished. And when McGonagall gave the signal, she took quickly her stuffs and headed to the Gryffindor tower. Ginny was already in the common room, still her nose in books. 

Ginny was so focused on her transfiguration spells that she didn't notice Hermione coming to her. She was rather surprised when she heard her name being pronounced.

" Ginny ? Can we talk for a moment, please ? " Hermione asked.

Ginny looked at Hermione. Since Ron and her were a couple, Hermione was acting like a sister to her and it really didn't bother Ginny being usually surrounded by six brothers. She indicated a chair to Hermione.

" Er… this kind of… Er.. "

Ginny wondered what Hermione wanted to tell her. She has never seen her so embarrassed. What was so hard to tell ? Hermione finally muttered : " You and Harry… "

Ginny gasped and flushed. That was the answer Hermione waited for.

" How did you figure that ? " Ginny asked.

" Well… " Hermione cleared her throat " We knew that Harry… he wasn't very the boy we used to know. "

" We ? You mean you… and Ron ? "

" Yeah, of course Ron, who else. " Hermione didn't see Ginny winced at her answer. She continued " Ron was convinced that he still got his crush on this Ravenclaw's girl, but I persuaded him to change his mind. He did but I didn't tell him about my suspicions, since you seemed not quite interested to tell him when I saw you last night. "

" Hermione, you don't understand… "

" Ok, Ginny, stop thinking Ron will get mad about you two. Come on ! He's Harry's best friend. And I'm sure he couldn't hope better guy for you. "

Ginny sighed. Hermione couldn't understand. She was from a non-wizard family.

" Ok… You know it wasn't very easy with your brother at first… But after it went better… And this is really great… Plus we don't have to hide. " Hermione was definitly trying to convince Ginny to admit her relationship.

" Hermione, really… " Ginny decided to Hermione all about what was bothering her. After all, she wasn't really sure that Ron has told Hermione about that. " Have you never wondered why Ron take so long before admitting he was in love with you ? "

Hermione smiled to Ginny's question. She often wondered that, but she has never find an answer. She thought Ron was only a boy who didn't show any love feelings. Many times, before they got together, she has tried to make him tell about his feelings. She has never succeeded. But if Ginny got the answer, she would gladly listen to it.

" My father knew my mother since they were in Kindergarten. My father's family or my mother's family have always accepted a relationship between them. And when my father invited my mother to his parents' to tell them about the upcoming wedding, no one was surprised because in my family, the first time we're in a serious relationship with someone… it's meant to be, it's meant to be for life… "

Ginny was so serious that Hermione couldn't take that really seriously.

" Come on, Ginny ! It's certainly… awfully… er… old-fashioned… " Hermione laughed.

But Ginny was dead serious and the smile vanished on Hermione's face. Was it true that Ginny was serious ? That old rule would still be on. For a moment, Hermione thought at Ron and remembered that he never sent a letter saying he was with her now.

" You're right… " Hermione said, more confused than she was before coming. And this time, it wasn't about Ginny and Harry, but she faced for the first time Ron's feelings toward her. " Oh, God… He's gonna hear me… I can tell you… "

Hermione looked at Ginny and thought why Ginny was telling her that. " Oooohh… " Hermione understood.

" You understand ? " Ginny asked " You understand, now, why I don't want to tell Ron about Harry and me ? "

Hermione tried to be relaxed. She wasn't really comfortable with that old rule. " I think I do… You fear that if he learned he will tell your family ? "

" That's why I don't want him to know, yes… "

" But you're sure about your feelings, you can tell everybody… Well, everybody already knows about your feelings for Harry… " But Hermione understood another thing. " Oh, Harry doesn't know about this rule either. "

Ginny winced " No, he doesn't. "

" And you're not sure about * his * feelings… "

" I made my mind about that, I think he is very… attached to me… "

" But ? "

" I think I will know more this summer. "

" What about this summer ? "

" He's going to come, like every other summers before. If he spent more time with Ron than with me, then I will know. "

" Ginny ! You can't reason like that, it's unfair. "

Ginny buried her head in her arms. She knew it was unfair. She was so scared that he would leave her, she'd rather prefered she would break up with him before. Ginny knew she just acting ridiculous, Harry has told her many times, he really liked her and he really proved it by wonderful kisses she always remembered with joy.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't see Hermione leaving, maybe it was better that she stayed alone for a moment. Suddenly, she raised her head and decided it was better for her to work her OWL than thinking to her boyfriend.

It was barely five minutes she immersed in her book again that she felt someone behind her. She didn't have to turn to look at this person, she already knew it was the very man she was trying to forget for an hour.

" Ginny ? You have a moment ? " Harry asked.

" Always for you… "

Harry noticed Ginny's neutral tone. It wasn't in her habit to talk like to him without any passion in her voice. He felt he was unwelcomed but there were things to clear up. He had to know about the last evening, why she has ignored their relationship.

" Is it about Ron ? "

" What ? " Ginny finally looked at him.

" Last night… " Harry took the same chair Hermion was sit on. " You don't want him to know. "

Ginny wished she was millions miles away. It wasn't possible she could ever tell Harry what she has just told Hermione. It was true that Harry had to know, but he was also from a non-wizard family, at least, he was * raised * into one. She quickly found something.

" Ok… I promise I'll tell him this summer… "

" Why not here… now… " 

Harry was impatient. Many students were with a girlfriend or a boyfriend but him… He was always considered as lonesome guy. Not that he cared about rumors or appearances but he wished he could see, touch and kiss his girl, whenever he fancied.

" I need to talk to mother first. "

Ginny felt she was snapped up by whirlwind. She has lied once again. There was no way she could ever tell her mother about Harry. She knew her mother was found of him, but again that old rule came in her mind. However she was very close to her mother and she hoped not to keep that relationship a secret much longer. It depended on Harry. Harry was watching her so lovingly. She sighed… She couldn't lie to Harry til the summer. She wouldn't lie another month.

But actually, she did.

At the end of June, the 5th and 7th years got their OWL and NEWT results. In front of the results blackboard, among many students, Ginny was checking hers. She found herself quite well placed into the list. She suddenly felt her arm pulled outside the crowd. Harry was pulling her.

Ginny laughed : " Harry ! Stop ! ! Please ! ! ! "

Excited about her results, she forgot to care about the fact if she could be seen with Harry or not. As they reached an empty place in the hall, Ginny jumped in his arms. " I'm so happy, Harry ! ! ! " Her legs were crossed in Harry's back. He was making her hang around. Harry could smell her hair, it was intoxicated him. There she was, the girl he loved, the passionate one, the one who wasn't scared to show how she didn't care about what others. He thought she was the only girl who only be perfect for him. At that thought, Harry stopped laughing and went near a wall, where he rested her back onto it. She stopped laughing as well. They looked into each other eyes. Harry leaned over her and kissed her softly on her lips. 

She smiled " You know how happy I am with you ? "

He gently pulled her down. " I find you wonderful, Ginny. "

He took her hand, bent over to kiss it and in a move, he pulled Ginny by the hand, both running in the corridors.

/*** I really can't get enough about writing about these characters, I think I'm in love with all of them !

Ok, I take off of this little room this weekend ( Sunday is my 21th birthday ) So I won't write until next week, but , oh, God, I also want to know the next part ) Ok, I'll write in the train tomorrow… I just can't get enough. ***/


	3. Ginny needs help

/* Disclaimer : all these characters are from and belong to J.K Rowling */

SWEET SIXTEEN

- part 3 -

A nervous Harry unpacked his cauldron another time. That was the last day in Hogwarts for every students before spending a whole summer at their parents'. Harry wasn't very happy about seeing his siblings in 6 hours, but he was forced to go there. The only thing which was cheering up was that he was going to spend August at the Weasley's. There he could see Ginny as long as he wished. But for the moment, he was looking for a precise thing. Ron watched him wondering what made Harry so worried.  


" Hey, Harry ? Need help ? "

Harry didn't even look at him, he had to find it before leaving. " No, no, thanks… "

Ron approached. " What are you looking for ? "

Harry stopped, put his hands on his hips and breathed hard. Maybe Ron could help." The pic. "

" Which pic ? "

" You know… The one where you are with Hermione… at Christmas. "

" Ah ! This one ? " Ron didn't know why Harry would miss that picture so much, he'd plenty of Hermione and Ron 's pictures together. He simply asked : " Where you could have look at it for the last time ? "

Harry winced " Don't know… " But Harry knew perfectly where the pic was the last time he has watched it. He waited to see Ron going back to his cauldron and then Harry quickly slipped his hand under his pillow and grabbed the frame he was looking for. While Ron was still arranging his stuffs, Harry opened the frame and took a fast look at Ginny's picture. She was grinning at him. He smiled. This picture has been Ginny's present the last Christmas and whenever he wanted to see her, he just had to open the frame and look at her picture.

Ron turned to Harry " You've found it ? "

Harry quickly put back the picture of Hermione and Ron on Ginny's. " Yeah, got it. "

At the same time, Ginny was sitting on her bed, her legs swinging. She was trying to get Harry out of her mind. Every summer, she was devastated to let Harry go back to his family, but that summer, it would be different. She was now Harry's girlfriend and the idea of seeing Harry once in the next month was making her ill. Hermione came in the 5th years dormitory and found a very pale Ginny. She sighed in relief, she wasn't the only one to feel that way. She sat near Ginny. The two didn't talk for a while, but Hermione needed to talk.

" Ron didn't invite me this summer. "

Ginny looked surprised, but she really wasn't.

" Ginny, this old tradition is going to ruin my holidays. "

Ginny opened the mouth " Don't you think it's gonna ruin my holidays too ? "

They both sighed and Ginny rested her back on her bed, with her hands behind her head.

" You have to talk to Ron… I mean you're his sister, he's probably going to listen to you. If I do so, he'll tell to get back to my books, litteraly… " Hermione begged Ginny " Please, Ginny… "

" It's not so easy. I don't really know how to do that. "

" Need help ? "

" If only I had an idea… You have an idea, Hermione ? " 

Hermione smiled " Not even a clue… "

Once in the Hogwarts Express, Hermione and Ron didn't stop kissing, forgetting Harry on his seat. Much to Harry's despite, Ginny has prefered to stay in an other carriage with her friends. Watching the landscape over the window, Harry only thought at Ginny. Ginny hasn't shown very much joy to his coming at the Burrow. Was it possible she was already tired of him ? He decided to look for the answer and in a second, stood up from his seat and headed for the door. Hermione and Ron whispered to each other ears… Harry felt sick.

He has hardly joined the other carriage than he saw Ginny coming to him. She was so lost in her thoughts, she hasn't seen him and when she reached the last row of the carriage, she felt two arms grabbing her and making her fall on the seats. She recognized Harry's face. She smiled. He always made her smile. Harry watched if nobody came but he was pulled down by Ginny's arms. She kissed him passionately. He felt sadder than before as he thought her kisses would greatly miss him.

" I miss you already. " He said with difficulties. 

She smiled again and Harry's heart lost a pound. " I'm really going to miss you, Ginny. " He said again.

She kissed him slowly. He was often awkard but in these romantic moments, he was so comfortable he could tell what he was exactly thinking. He has never felt so well with someone. He helped her up, squeezing her between his two arms. Ginny could feel his muscles. One thing she loved about Harry was his body, despite his little height, he was sturdily built by all his quiddich games. She moved away from him. A few days ago, she has realized why her family old rule was annoyed her so much. Harry loved her, she knew that. He always told her how he liked her smile, her laugh, her way to be. But she has wondered if she felt the same. She also liked his smile, his laugh, and his entire personnality of course, but that wasn't her favorite thing about Harry. For months, she has been crazy about his body. Never a man has felt so comfortable with her. She has touched his back, his chest, his arms and his tights so many times… And again, in his arms, she has felt lost in the viriliy he gave off. If she was only attracted to him for his body, their couple wouldn't last long. She was sure about that.

Ginny suddenly had an idea. The only way to introduce Harry as her boyfriend, but not as her man of her life, was to contradict that rule. But she would need Ron's help.

" I'm sorry, Harry, I really have to talk to my brother. "

" You didn't come to see me ? "

Harry had his sad look, and Ginny didn't liked it, she kissed him quickly. " Harry ! Of course, I came to see you, but I need to talk to Ron now. It's urgent. "

Seeing there was no help keeping Ginny near him, Harry let her enter in his carriage. He followed her, but she stopped him with her hand: " Can you wait for a moment, please ? "

Harry looked at her nodding. All day long, she has been distant though it was their last day together before a whole month. Through the window of the door, he watched her going to her brother and Hermione. Ginny's long hair was only tied in a green rubbon. He loved the way she casually tied her hair. His eyes went along her figure. He has grown, but she has too. And at 16, she seemed to be 2 years older. She really was beautiful, even if he didn't often tell her. One of the reasons he wanted to tell everybody about his feelings towards her, was to admire her all day long, whenever he wanted to.

" Ron, can I talk to you ? " Ginny interrupted her bother and his girlfriend.

Ron grumbled " Mhm, what is it Ginny ? "

" In fact, it's about you and Hermione. "

Hermione and Ron looked at her, both suprised.

" And Harry and me… "

" What about Harry and you ? " Ron asked in the same neutral tone she was using.

" We're a couple… " Ron 's eyes were now wide opened. Ginny continued " since Christmas… like you and Hermione..."

" WHAT ? ! " Ron yelled.

Harry could see Ron's face… Ginny has probably just told him. Somewhere in his heart, he felt relieved. He saw Ron getting excited and decided to go to help Ginny. He put his hands on the knob and while the door was slowly opening he heard the argument.

" Why the hell shouldn't I talk about you and Harry to our parents ? ! !"

Harry heard Ginny : " Because of the rule, you stupid idiot ! ! ! "

" What rule ? ! " Ron shouted. But then he went quiet " Ooohh, that one… "

Harry prefered to hide himself behind the door, which he closed but not entirely, so he could hear them. He truly wondered what was going on. What was that rule they were talking about… He looked at Hermione, she seemed to understand what was happening. Was he the only one not te be informed…

Ron began to talk again " Ok, Ginny, I see what you mean… But ! I want you to know that this rule doesn't bother me. "

Ginny looked at him with horror " Ron ! You can't cheat on that rule, on our parents. "

" I won't ."

Hermione gasped " You won't ? "

Ron took Hermione's hand " You know about that rule ? "

" Well… Yeah… Ginny told me about it last month… " Hermione smiled awkardly.

" So… " Ron was dead serious. " If you don't see any problem, you can come at The Burrow… And I will introduce you as my girlfriend. " 

Hermione smiled as she has never done before. She leaned over Ron and kissed him. But they were interrupted by a very furious Ginny.

" Ron ! I can't believe you're so… SO MATURE ! ! " Ginny wasn't smiling at all " You're only 16 ! ! How can you decide Hermione will be the woman of your life at 16 ! "

But that sentence didn't have the effect Ginny was waiting for. It only made Hermione and Ron kissing more deeper than before. 

" Hey, guys ! I AM TALKING TO YOU ! "

Ron broke the kiss and said with a serious tone " Ginny, calm down, please ! … I don't know what it bothers you so much. I'm in love with Hermione, probably since I'm 12. So let me live. "

" Ron, you don't understand, it's not about you, it's about me. Me and Harry. "

Ron pinched his lips. " Ok, Ginny. I admit you're too young to have a serious relationship. And I strongly disagree, even if Harry is the guy you liked. "

Ron had a sudden revelation : " Harry's your boyfriend ? " He looked at Hermione " And…You knew about them ? "

Hermione winced. That was her answer.

Ron continued " How come I haven't been warned… My bestfriend and my sister. "

Ron wasn't very angry, but surely surprised. He knew Harry had a crush, as Hermione and him often asked him who was the girl, but he would has never suspected Ginny to be the girl. He was now smiling…

" Harry and you, I can't believe it. "

" Ok, Ron, get down on Earth… " Ginny said. " The reason I need you is that, this summer, Harry will come at The Burrow, and I won't know how to act. I don't want to tell our parents about Harry and me… You're one of the first to say I'm too young for a relationship. "

" I know ! In one hand, you're too young to be in this sort of relationship, on the other hand, I'm pretty sure about Harry's feelings. I've never seen the guy like that. "

" Ron… You don't understand. I know I'm too young, that why I hoped you thought the same about you. I thought you would have helped me to contradict the rule. But I was wrong… You love Hermione and you are ready to tell our family… But… I'm sixteen… I can't go to our parents and tell them… that Harry is the man of my life… The man I'll marry… The father of my children… I don't even know if he will be the man of my seventeen… "

Harry felt his eyes filling up with tears. He slowly closed the door and turned his way back. He didn't know where he was going, he suddenly lost his balance and forced himself to sit. He tried hard not to cry. He wouldn't cry. He watched at the landscape again, the train wasn't in the country anymore, soon he would be in London, soon he would have to leave Ginny… Or was it Ginny who would leave him…

/*** I surprise myself. This weekend, on the train, I had written a complete different part, but when I began to type it tonight , I felt I was wrong, so I started the part again. And now I made Harry sad, I'm not sure what I've done is good or not. Anyway, hope you liked it.***/


	4. The Burrow

/* Disclaimer : all these characters are from and belong to J.K Rowling */

SWEET SIXTEEN

- part 4 -

Harry got off the train and casted a spell on his cauldron, so it would follow him through the platform of King Cross's station. He saw Hermione and Ron, hand in hand, walking in front of him. They were desesperatly in love and it made Harry sadder than before. He heard his name being called. It was Ginny, she was heading to him.

" Where the hell were you ? I've looked for you in the train, you were nowhere. "

Harry sighed. He didn't know how to react towards her. Maybe, he should reject her. But he thought it wasn't the thing to do, she didn't know he heard them in the train a hour ago. He decided to remain quiet. Ginny looked at him with her curious eyes. And Harry knew he couldn't resist her much longer. He took her hand and made her come to him. She let him do. Soon, they were kissing passionately. Harry knew it was the last moment with her for a long time. The platform was crowded and he knew her parents wouldn't reach them before minutes. They stood there, her arms on his shoulders, his hands on her hips.

She began to talk, while Harry soflty touched her red hair : " I think I'm really going to miss you. "

" Don't worry, I'll come to The Burrow in August. Ron asked me to come."

She frowned and Harry noticed. Somehow, he wasn't really surprised. Ginny knew it was unfair for Harry, she should have been the one who had asked Harry to come. But there was always that damn rule. Suddenly, she felt lost, she didn't want to leave Harry, she didn't want him to go at his uncle's house. He should come directly at The Burrow, right now.

" Harry, there's something I need to say. " She quickly said.

But before she could continue, Harry fastly broke the embrace and stepped back. Ginny looked at him puzzled. He had to think she would break up with him, or… She had to explain to him.

" Harry ! Don't … " Ginny started but Harry whispered a " Sshhh… " between his lips.

" Ginny ! Sweetie ! ! ! " Ginny felt she was pulled into somebody's arms. Without rising her head, she knew she was in her mother's arms. Last year, Ginny would have been embarrassed by such an emotive welcome, but that year, she didn't care. All she could do was to watch Harry. He had a strange look. As if he has understood her before she even talked. He smiled gently to her. Ginny felt surrounded by a cloud of love and smiled back to Harry. Both knew they wouldn't get apart with unsaid things. All has been said in their exchanged looks.

Ginny passed the next month working with Percy at the ministry. Her work wasn't really exciting, but she earned some money. She has passed the whole month sat behind her desk, thinking at Harry. She greatly missed him. Since the last day she has seen Harry at the King Cross's station, she has waited for a sign from him. She has sent several owls to him, but there has been no answer. She felt he didn't have the best holidays ever. Even Ron didn't get an owl from him. But she wished if Harry has to send an owl it would be only for her.

On July 31th morning, Ginny woke up. It was her last day at the ministry and Harry's birthday but most of all, it was the end of July, which meant that Harry would be at The Burrow in the next days. She went down to take her breakfast. Her mother was already in the kitchen.

Ginny was all joy " Hi Mom ! "

" Hi , sweetie. "

Ginny took the plate her mother was holding her out and went to the table. Molly Weasley came sitting in front of her. Ginny knew that in a few seconds, her mother would talk to her. It was the morning ritual between the only two women of the house, before all the guys went down.

" Last day. Happy ? "

Ginny cut her pancakes " You have no idea. "

Molly Weasley smiled. Ginny was very much like her. Same hair, same eyes, same temper. Everybody could tell they were mother and daughter. She was aware that her daughter had looked forward this end of month. She suspected that the end of the work at the ministry wasn't the real reason that was making Ginny happy that morning. Harry's birthday and his future coming to the house, that was why Ginny was happy. A daughter couldn't hide that to her mother. But Molly Weasley has suspected another thing. Ginny hasn't talked about Harry once in a month. She wished Ginny has talked to her about him. But sixteen was an awkard age, and she knew she couldn't force Ginny to talk to her. But she could try…

" Your father will probably get Harry at the Dursley in the next days. "

Ginny knew what her mother was trying to do, but she promised herself not to blush or frown at anything she could say about Harry. She miserably failed as her cheeks flushed a bit.

" You still like him ? "

Ginny winced " Mom… "

" It's no big deal really ! "

" Mom ! " Ginny wasn't angry but she didn't wish to talk about him. She could make a mistake and tell about their couple. " I don't wanna talk about this. "

Molly Weasley sighed. Inside of her, she was smiling but she knew it would have vexed Ginny if she has smiled in front of her. "Ginny, you know your father and I… "

Ginny put down her fork. She has heard that story many times, and it was impossible to stop her mother when she was telling it. 

" Mom, I know this already. You two have been in love since you were little… Bla, bla, blaaaaa "

" Ginny ! Yes, we were ! But I haven't known your father true feelings for me before I was 18. "

That was becoming interesting. Ginny hasn't heard that part of the story yet. Molly Weasley noticed she had Ginny's attention.

" Of course, we were inseparable, we always hanged out together. But, actually, he didn't make any move before graduation. "

As Ginny gasped of surprise, Molly Weasley continued " He probably thought he could lose me then, so he asked me out and as he immediatly got a job at the ministry, we got married one year after. "

Ginny was quite surprised. She has always thought they've been a couple for years before their wedding.

" Maybe Harry will ask you out at his graduation. It's only in one year."

Ginny looked at her mother. She suddenly understood that Harry would only stay at Hogwarts for one year. Molly Weasley has thought she would give her daughter some hope, but it went the opposite. Now, Ginny seemed to be depressed.

"Don't worry, Ginny, if Harry doesn't realize how pretty you are, another will notice. "

Ginny decided she has enough eaten and left for the bathroom. She knocked three times. 

" Ron ! Get out of here ! "

" A minute please ! " She heard Ron shouting.

Five minutes passed and Ron wasn't out yet. Ginny faced the bathroom door, a feet against the wall, her arms crossed on her breast. " Ron, I'll be late if you don't go out… now ! " She said, starting to be angry.

The door slowly opened. Ron appeared.

" It's about time. " Ginny shoved him against the door. " God ! What's that smell ? ? " She winced.

Seeing her father's parfum bottle in the bathroom, she laughed " Does Hermione come today ? " 

Ron smiled and disappeared. Ginny arranged the bottle. Ron could be silly sometimes. He would do anything to impress Hermione. She looked at her in the mirror, remembering her mother's words. She was pretty, but not as pretty as some other girls in Hogwarts. Harry has often told her he didn't liked how the girls were trying to seduce him and he had once said to Ginny that she was also a pretty good seductress… only in her own way and he'd rather prefered her way to the others. She has found out that Harry could be pretty good at compliment for a boy of his age.

But for the moment, she wished she could be more attractive. She quickly closed the door of the bathroom and casted a spell. A flash of the color of her hair dazzled her for a while. She hesitated to look at her and slowly turned herself to the mirror. " Great !"

" Ginny ! What have you done to your hair ? " Percy asked to her when she went down to leave the Burrow.

All her brothers were looking at her in shock. Even Arthur Weasley looked surprised " Wow. "

Molly Weasley fully smiled to her daughter and said " I think it's making you older. " She knew it was the only answer Ginny would have hoped to hear and she was right. Ginny wanted that effect. Ginny's hair wasn't long and straight anymore. It was shorter and was curling a bit, thanks to a blow-dry spell.

After Percy and Ginny left the kitchen. Arthur Weasley looked at his wife. " I smell troubles. "

Molly Weasley went to kiss him " Why, honey ? "

" Because now, she's a grown up. She will soon have a boyfriend and get married and have children and leave us and forget to bring us our grandchildren and… "

" Arthur ! She's only sixteen… "

" Mhm… " Arthur Weasley wasn't really convinced. " She doesn't seem to be sixteen. "

" All our children have to grow up. "

" I know… But they don't have to grow up so fast… "

/*** Ok we are at the Burrow finally… I will make the next part in the week. I promise. ***/


	5. Nice summer

/* Disclaimer : all these characters are from and belong to J.K Rowling */

SWEET SIXTEEN

- part 5 -

At 3pm, Percy came to see Ginny in the office she worked.

" Ginny ? "

Ginny was looking through the window, daydreaming.

" Mhm, Percy ? " She turned to him.

" As it's your last day and you have finished all the works you had to do, I think you could… leave now. "

Ginny happily got up from her chair. " Thanks Percy ! " She grabbed all her stuffs and let out " See you this evening ! "

He smiled as he watched her leaving the room. He knew Ginny wasn't as bossy as him and he always liked to see her smiling. He looked at his watch. He would only be at The Burrow in 5 hours. * He * had some work.

Ginny hurried herself on her way back home, but as she was going to open the Burrow's house, Ron appeared in the frame of the door : " Ginny, you were not supposed to be home so early…"

" I know, but Percy let me go home. " Ginny looked at her brother, the way he looked meant that he was going somewhere. " Where you going ? "

He now seemed embarrassed. " Huh… You remember Hermione's coming today. "

" Of course, that's why you smell like… "

Ginny couldn't finished her sentence. She saw her mother walking in the main corridor, just behind Ron, looking for something in her purse. Without seeing Ginny, Molly Weasley pressed Ron to go. " Hurry Ron, if we're not there in 30 minutes, they're going to wait for us ! ! "

Ron turned to his mother with a hard look. Molly Weasley noticed her daughter on the porch of the house. She seemed as surprised as Ron to see Ginny standing there. " Ginny ! What're you doing here ? "

" I came back earlier… " 

Ginny didn't have the time to continue. Her mother began : " Well, I wasn't expecting you so early… Anyway… We have to go."

Ginny was confused but she wanted to know. " Ok, I'm coming with you. "

Ron and her mother both gasped. " I'm not sure Ginny… " Her mother said.

" Come on. I'm already dressed and ready, let's go. "

Ron looked at his mother quiestionning her mentally. Molly Weasley finally said : " Ok, Ginny… Ron… Up in the car… "

Ginny noticed Ron didn't agree their mother but she didn't care. She hated when her family got secrets. In the car, Ron seated in the front seat, close to his mother. After 10 minutes on the road, Ginny has noticed they glanced each other without speaking. She was decided to break the silence.

" Ok, so who are they ? "

Molly Weasley looked into her rear-view mirror. She saw Ginny smiling to them, her daughter seemed to be pretty happy about her question. She looked at this son, who shrugged his shoulders.

" Well ! Hermione ! Of course ! "

For Ginny, this wasn't an answer. Her mother had talked about at least two persons… Suddenly, Ginny realized. How could have she been so stupid ! Her heart began to speed up. Harry would be at the train's station too ! That was why Ron and her mother were so silent. They both knew about Ginny's impatience to see Harry. She looked in her bag and took a little mirror out of it. She examined herself. She seemed tired but some blusher would fix that. 

" Ron, give me Mom's bag. "

Grumbling, Ron held his mother's bag which was quickly grabbed by Ginny. She dived into her mother's bag but didn't find what she was looking for.

" Mom, where's your make-up ? "

Ron turned to Ginny with difficulties, the seat belt was cutting his neck.

" Why the hell you need make-up Ginny ? " He asked.

" Did I ask you why you used Dad's perfume ? " She said quite vexed.

Molly Weasley laughed while she was parking the car on the station's car park. " Come on, you too. Don't you make you angry at each other. " Nothing could make her so happy to see her last children prepaparing themselves for their crushes. She quickly remembered her last thoughts. Crushes ? That meant that Ron had effectively a crush on Hermione. She frowned, she has often thought that Hermione was in love with Harry. She only hoped that her two children would be happy whatever could happen.

" Ginny, I'm locking the car now ! "

Ginny was still in the car, straightening her hair. Irritated, Ron passed his head through the car's window. " Ginny ! We're going to be late because of you !"

" Ok ! " Ginny released herself from the car and whispered " I only want to be perfect. "

As their mother was at the ticket machine, Ron answered her back : " Don't worry about that. I'm sure Harry already thinks you're perfect. " Ginny smiled, she whished Harry was thinking she was. 

The three Weasley were heading for the platform where Hermione and Harry's train would come. Ginny was so excited to see Harry again, she barely noticed the looks from some men inside the train station. In her pale green's suit, she was making quite an impression. She didn't look like a teenager anymore. But Ginny has only thoughts for his boyfriend.

All the month, she has been thinking how she has been unfair with Harry. He wasn't stupid, he could bare the truth. There hasn't been an hour where she hasn't thought about him. Every nights, she had dreamed she has been in his arms. But she could only have hugged her pillow. In a few minutes, she could hug him, feel his body. She sighed… His body… That was still making her crazy. But she has found out, that wasn't the only thing which she has missed. His green eyes. His green eyes full of love for her. That was she was missing the most.

Suddenly, she saw these green eyes. They were looking at her with an incredible passion. She forgot where she was standing, she forgot the station, her mother, her brother and she didn't even notice Hermione walking close to Harry. He was finally here, that was all she was sure about.

Hermione and Harry reached them smiling to their respective friends. The four felt all awkard, they didn't really know how to act in front of Mrs Weasley. But all went fine after a few minutes. As they all walked to the car, the real-life couples rationally formed themselves, leaving Mrs Weasley on the side. But she didn't mind for she felt very happy to see her children with their friends.

Back at the Burrow, the four friends quickly went up to their rooms. Like each year, Hermione would sleep in Ginny's room and Harry in Ron's. While Harry was unpacking his stuffs with Ron, Hermione was unpacking hers with Ginny.

" So, Hermione, how did you like your summer ? " Ginny asked.

Hermione smiled " Oh, it is not finished yet and I bet it will get better from now. "

Ginny smiled back, she also thought the summer wasn't over. Having Harry in the house for the rest of the month was great. But she remained quiet, instead of being excited like Hermione was.

" Mhm, Hermione ? " Ginny had a precise idea.

" Yeah ? "

" It's… Well… "

" What ? " Hermione sat on her bed, watching Ginny's intriguing face.

Ginny was playing with a book she has taken from Hermione's case. " How'd you think Harry and I could see each other here ? "

Hermione didn't really understand and seemed confused which made Ginny continue " Well, you know… " She lowered her voice… " I don't want my parents to be aware of our couple… But I wish to… " She sighed " I wish to spend at least some time with him. "

Hermione lied down on her bed, rolling on a side to be able to see her friend. " I think… "

" Wait ! " Ginny got up from her bed and went to close the door. She came back and sat between the two beds, her back against her bed. " I'm ready. "

Hermione smiled, she liked Ginny as a sister and she probably became one in the future. " I said : I know what you mean because I do also want to spend some time with Ron. "

" But, it's going to be easier for you, if you too decide to tell our parents. "

" Right… But ! Then, that could explain why Harry and you spend so much time together ! Because Ron neglects Harry for me, and you're the only person he can really speak to. "

" Mhm, that makes sense. " Ginny grinned. " So, when do you too announce you're together ? ? "

Hermione laughed " What impatient you are, Ginny ! ! "

As the door opened, she whispered and winked at Ginny " Probably tonight… ".

The two boys entered the girls' room. " Already tired ? " Ron asked while he was pouncing himself on Hermione's bed. Quickly, arms in arms, a kiss followed. As the kiss lasted, Harry felt he and Ginny weren't too welcomed to join their reunion. He pointed out the corridor to Ginny who was already absorbed into watching Harry's eyes. She got up and followed him. In the corridor, he gently took her hand and made her head towards Ron's room. He let her hand while she was entering the room. He locked the door, and turned to her. She did the same. Without having said a word yet, they threw themselves in each other arms and kissed deeply.

After the kiss ended, Harry slowly opened his eyes. Ginny was smiling still with her eyes closed. He kissed them. She opened them. Stuck against the door, Harry couldn't make a move. Ginny was pushing him and he could feel her whole body, full of passion and love. Again, he felt he couldn't resist her and he really loved that feeling.

/**** Then Ginny and Harry did something not really catholic ) It was once a NC-17 story but was removed as all the NC-17 stories on this website and I totally support this decision even if I once wrote NC-17 story ****/ 

Ginny felt Harry laying near her. He left his arm on her body. She smiled at him and snuggled up to him. He kissed her forehead, where her hair was stick together by the minutes of pleasure they have just shared.

Harry whispered to her ear " That is definitly the best birthday present I've ever got. "

Ginny raised her head to see him " Harry, you're disgusting… " But she broke her serious face into a wide smile. " Well, Happy Birthday ! ". Harry gently laughed while she again dived her head to his chest. And they went quiet but full of joy.

But soon, they could hear footsteps. Unconsciously, Ginny and Harry squeezed themselves against each other. The steps stopped behind the door. They looked at each other again, that time with a horror look in their eyes. Ginny quickly got off the bed with the sheets around her. Harry grabbed his clothes and put them hastily. Ginny threw the sheets and her clothes under the bed and dressed with the only thing she could dress easily and rapidly. Harry casted a spell to unlock the door as a knock on it was heard.

" Come in ! " Ginny shouted.

Harry looked at her again. She had dressed with one of her school dresses. A smile drew itself on his lips. Ginny put her hand on her mouth and began to giggle as Ron and Hermione were entering the room.

" Hey you too. Aren't you hungry ? " Ron said.

Ginny took the opportunity and headed to Harry. She took his hand in hers. " Absolutely, we were thinking the same thing. "

Harry was forced to follow her in the corridor. Ginny and Harry haven't noticed that Hermione has remained open-mouthed once Ron had opened the door. There was no doubt she knew. When Ron took her hand and kissed it, she broadly smiled.

" What honey ? " Ron asked.

" Nothing… " She looked Harry's bed which was in a pretty mess, but before Ron could watch what she was looking at she mumbled " I'm just looking forward tonight. "

Ron smiled. " Me too. "

But Hermione didn't really listen his answer. All she could do was to watch her friends who were laughing two meters ahead. Harry's hair was like his bed in a total mess, but his hair was always in that way… She has noticed Ginny's dress above all.

Down the stairs, Harry couldn't help but watching at Ginny. She was just wonderful. Her hair, her eyes… As he remembered her body, he smiled at the dress. He stopped her.

" Hey, Ginny… "

Ginny turned to him, with wondering eyes " Mhm ?" Harry was all smile.

" You're naked under there ? "

Her face distorted… " Shut up Harry… " And they both bursted out laughing.

/*** u liked it ? i liked it… i had much fun while i was writing it. Tell me about it… ***/


	6. Before dinner

/* Disclaimer : all these characters are from and belong to J.K Rowling */

SWEET SIXTEEN

- part 6 -

Harry and Ginny entered the kitchen smiling and Molly Weasley turned to them and asked :

" What makes you happy ? " She wanted to call them " kids " but she remembered they weren't 10 anymore. 

They both tried to look everywhere but at Mrs Weasley. They were saved by Hermione and Ron, who also came into the kitchen. Harry and Ron sat side by side and Ginny has barely begun to sit down, she felt her arm grabbed by Hermione who whispered : " I want to talk… now ! "

Ginny sighed and looked at Harry. He started to get up, but Hermione threw him a hard glance. He sat down. He knew he'd better not to dare Hermione.

Hermione lead Ginny upstairs and locked themselves in Ginny's room. Hermione looked furious.

" Ginny ! What the hell did you think at ! "

Ginny opened her mouth but Hermione continued : 

" What did you think, we'll never know ? Ginny ! I can't believe you did it ! "

" Hermi.. "

Hermione couldn't look at Ginny anymore and walked toward the window. " I don't want to hear you. "

" Wha.. "

Hermione just said " I think it's disgusting. "

But it wasn't the word to pronounce. Ginny decided she had to explain, or had to understand. She joined Hermione at the window and began to talk with her with a soft tone.

" Disgusting ? Hermione ? You really think * it* is disgusting ? " Ginny tried to see Hermione's eyes but Hermione was hidding them from her. As Hermione didn't answer, she continued. Hermione wanted to talk, but she wouldn't be the only one to talk.

" I don't think it was disgusting, and I don't think you are as disgusted as you're trying to be. "

She felt Hermione sniffed.

" What makes you so angry ? "

She pressed Hermione's arm but Hermione took it back. She put back Hermione's hair behing her ear. She saw Hermione was crying. Ginny felt sorry for her.

" Hermione… I'm sorry…"

Hermione turned in a sudden anger.

" Don't feel sorry for me, Ginny ! " but she let herself fallen on the sparkling carpet, her head burried in her arms. Ginny sat down near her and began to carress her back. Hermione sobbed :

" Why didn't he love me ? "

Ginny looked at her in shock. She never has suspected Hermione and Ron could have problems. " What ? Ron ? "

" Yeah… " Hermione looked directly at Ginny. " Ginny ! I don't know, I thought he loved me, he even prop… " Hermione cut but she continued " He never says it… " Ginny didn't know what to say " …Or wants to prove it… You know… Like you and Harry just did… I'm jealous."

Ginny let escaped an " Oooh " which made Hermione smiled, even if some tears were still falling on her cheeks. " I feel ridiculous. "

Ginny smiled " Hermione don't be silly. I can tell you… " Ginny grabbed a tissue on her desk and held it out to Hermione who took it immediatly.

" I can tell you I've never seen Ron so much in love. Well, I guess he is. All month he hasn't stopped talking to me about you because I was the only person he could talk to. And I'm fed up, Hermione, I'm fed up with hearing 'I missed Hermione', 'Why didn't she write this week ?', 'I got a letter from Hermione ! ! ! ' All day long !"

Ginny imitated her brother so well, Hermione couldn't help but laughing while she was drying her eyes.

" Hermione. He loves you. I am sure about that… AND maybe if he didn't show you he * wanted * you, don't worry ! He's a man of 17 and he probably thinks of you more than just… Well ! You know ! "

Hermione kissed Ginny on her cheek. " Ginny, you're a real sister to me. " And she got up.

" Oh my God ! Ginny ! I can't go downstairs like that ! " Hermione showed her red swollen eyes to Ginny.

" Hermione, you're the smartest one at school… "

" Yeh ! ! But I've never learnt of a spell for red eyes ! "

Ginny smiled again " Don't worry, I've known it for years. " Ginny casted the spell and as Hermione went out of her room, Ginny quickly casted a spell for her too. Once dressed in a better way, she went down to the kitchen.

There, they only found Mrs Weasley cooking the dinner.

" Mom ? Where are the boys ? " asked Ginny.

" Don't know, honey. They seemed pretty in a hurry to go where I wasn't. "

Molly Weasley saw the two girls pulled a face. " Boys need to get together, just as you just did. "

Ginny and Hermione sat at the table, Hermione showed with her chin the window to Ginny. Harry and Ron were walking in the garden.

" Harry, I'm nervous. "

" About what ? "

" Tonight, Hermione… "

Harry watched at his friend. Was it possible that Ron has planned to * be * with Hermione. 

" I don't want to know… " Harry pretented to be disgusted. But rapidly, that thought lead him to Ginny. He missed her. He didn't know why he has acted so quickly with her. She could now think he was only with her to… to sleep with her... He has loved that, of course, he was sure Ginny has loved too. But he feared her reactions. They have been together for more than six months, both of them knew it was the next step, but so early ?

" Do you think marry her could be a mistake ? "

Really not expecting that question, Harry looked at Ron in horror. Ron was dead serious and as Harry didn't seem to move, he continued. " Of course, we'll have to get a flat or maybe a house. "

Harry couldn't believe his ears. He was dreaming… Of course, he was dreaming. He looked at the Burrow, he saw Ginny and Hermione watching them.

" I would kill someone just to know what they're talking about… " said Hermione.

" Yep, you'd kill Draco… " Ginny answered, also wondering what captured Harry's attention so much.

Harry finally talked : " Hey, Ron ! Are you telling me you're ready to marry Hermione ? At 17 ? YOU'RE CRAZY ! "

Ron didn't expect Harry's reaction.

" Did she know about that ? "

" I proposed last day of school. "

" WHAT ? "

" She said it would be crazy and that she would give me an answer later. "

" Of course… "

" She said yes in her last owl. "

Harry raised his head toward the sky. It was splendid, no clouds. It has been such a perfect day… until now.

" Ron… You're crazy. You can't marry her. "

" Harry, I know what you're thinking about us, that we're too young but you're the first to know how much we are in love… "

" Ron ! " Harry was now in anger. " I'm in love with your sister, and I don't intend to marry her… for now… Hermione and you have been a couple just as long as Ginny and me… Why are you, guys, so in a hurry … Why ? ?"

Always in the kitchen, Hermione was really nervous… Was Ron actually telling Harry about what they planned ? " I really want to know. "

Ginny saw Hermione practically running over them. She also wanted to know but her mother has just asked her to lay the table. She didn't dare to protest.

" Ginny ? "

" Mom ? "

" As we are alone for a moment, I'd really like to talk to you. "

Ginny could smell problems coming.

" Ok… " Ginny sat down in front of her mother.

" Ginny, I know what's happening. "

" What's happening ?… " How much her mother knew ?

" Ginny… You and Harry of course… You changed twice since we've been back from the station. "

Ginny blushed. She hated to blush so quickly, it was like a proof for the others. But Molly Weasley didn't want to embarrass her daughter, she just wanted to know. Maybe it wasn't her business, but after all, she had given all her children her gene of curiosity.  
" How serious is it ? " She said that in a neutral tone and Ginny felt she was dying.

" Very serious. " But Ginny has said it so low her mother made her repeat herself.

" What ? "

Ginny cleared her throat.

" As much serious as a couple can be involved. "

Ginny was now waiting for her mother 's reaction. Molly Weasley suddenly stood up and told her daughter :

" Ok, you don't have to be more precise… " She seemed perplexed. " Of course, we don't have to tell your father for the moment. He may not be ready to loose his only daughter… "

Ginny quickly laid the table and when began to leave the kitchen, her mother asked her : " Ginny, are you happy ? "

Ginny smiled to the most wonderful mother… her mother… " I couldn't be more. "

Ginny went out in the garden. She couldn't believe of what it has just happened. Her mother knew all about Harry and her. She felt so relieved. She could see Harry whenever she wanted to, her mother has just permitted her to. Of course, her father wouldn't know for a while. But she was sure he could give them his approval too. She just loved her parents. She also thought how silly she has acted about that stupid rule. How she has rejected Harry. But Harry was like a son for the Weasleys. Ron has accepted their couple, so why not the whole family. She shouldn't be scared anymore. She was in love with Harry and after what happened the afternoon, she knew he was in love with her too.

She finally saw the object of her affection in the back of the gardens. But he didn't seem quite happy. In fact, she rapidly saw he was arguing with his two bestfriends.

" Hermione ! I don't understand you… You're always so particular about rules ! Getting married at 17 doesn't bother you ? ? "

Ginny's eyes opened wide. Hermione… And Ron ? ? They were getting married ? Ginny felt a bit betrayed by Hermione. Sooner, in their bedroom, Hermione has declared Ron has never said he loves her but he has proposed to her ! Hermione was nervous about that and all Ginny was thinking about was that Hermione and Ron didn't have sex yet ! She really needed some explainations. She ran toward them.

Hermione shouted " I said yes because of the rule ! "

" I can't believe you, guys. You're doing such a big mistake. " Harry said, prefering low his tone as he saw Ginny running to them.

Ron finished in a disgusted tone " Thanks to be supportive, Harry. "

" What's going on ? " Ginny said, breathing hard.

Harry took Ginny's arm and moved her away. Ron and Hermione decided they got enough of arguing and left for the Burrow.

" What's going on, Harry ? " Ginny was still breathing hard. " They're really getting married ? "  
Harry nodded. " Yes ! And don't say to me they're right. "

Ginny stopped him and shook her head. " They're crazy. "

" That's exactly what I said to them. "

" No, you don't understand… I know why they want to get married. "

Harry took Ginny's hand. Maybe, she would cry but he had to say what he felt.

" I know about the rule, Ginny... I know your parents won't allow us to date, weel, yes, they could… only if we're saying it's for life. "

Ginny wanted to talk but she knew Harry hasn't finished.

" I want to be with you, Ginny… But I didn't plan to marry you… " He saw Ginny bite her lips. He smiled a bit " Well, not so soon… " A sparkle in Ginny's eyes dazzled him. " Ron and Hermione are convinced they must marry to be together. I don't think that way. That's all… I hope you understand. "  
Ginny lowered her head and grinned.

" Harry… " She dived her eyes into his green. " I know perfectly what you mean, because, I feel the same way. That's maybe why I wanted to break up with you in June. "

Harry's heart contracted itself. So, Ginny had really thought about breaking with him… But she hadn't.

" And… for the rule, we don't have to be worried about it anymore. "

Harry's eyes questionned her.

" My mother knows all about us… And I mean * all * about you… and me… " 

Harry seemed horrified. How could he act in front of Mrs Weasley now ? Ginny went close to him.

" And this month will be such a great month. "

Harry couldn't resist that face. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her with all the passion he could feel for her. When Ginny was able to speak again, she said :

" Ok, don't do that in front of my father. He doesn't know yet so don't let him have a heart attack. "

Harry smiled and recalled about Ron and Hermione's engagement. 

" I think Hermione and Ron will do that first. "

Ginny suddenly broke the embrace.

" Oh no ! When did they plan to tell our parents ? "

Harry was trying to keep his seriousness.

" Tonight. "

" Tonight ? At dinner ? ? " Ginny wasn't smiling at all.

" Probably. "

Ginny hadn't the time to answer that they heard Mrs Weasley called for dinner. She saw Hermione and Ron entering the Burrow. 

" Oh, my God ! I have to speak to Ron first ! ! " Leaving Harry's hands, she ran to the Burrow.

/*** Finally ! ! I'm back at this story again ! ! I'm sorry, guys, but I got my final tests for my diploma last week, that was why I couldn't write about our fave couples… But now, I promise I will be devoted to this story… Cause I'm free… I've finished classes until September… Ok, now, how many of you envy me ? … Just kidding… Really, what do you think about that part ? Tell me ) ***/


	7. The dinner

Sweet Sixteen

/* Disclaimer : all these characters are from and belong to J.K Rowling */

SWEET SIXTEEN

- part 7 -

Harry looked at Ginny, while she was running to the Burrow. He smiled to himself when he noticed she has changed her dress again. During the last months, Harry has discovered that Ginny was exceptional to make him smile. Whenever he felt sad, she was here to cheer him up. He also has discovered that Ron was right. Ginny has been shy in front of Harry but not with the others. Indeed, Ginny has been a real clown for everyone except for him. And then she has become a clown for him too. Ginny wasn't a Weasley for nothing. She was as funny as her twins brothers, had the same bad temper than Ron, could be as serious as Percy sometimes, was very curious about all the world as her brother Bill and very kind and sweet as her parents. For Harry, Ginny was simply wonderful.

He said out loud : "I love her."

A hand grabbing his soulder frightened him.

"I know you do, Harry."

Harry turned on himself and saw Mr Weasley standing next to him. Harry's face broke down.

" I've just been back from work. Let's go inside. " Mr Weasley said to him, pretending to forget the sentences just pronounced.

Harry was very uncomfortable, walking with Mr Weasley on his side. First, he has slept with his only daughter the very afternoon and then he has just declared that he loved her in front of him, well not exactly in front of him, but still, Mr Weasley had heard. For Harry, that couldn't be worst. And for the first time, he felt a lack of envy to sat with the Weasleys this evening.

But he soon realiszed he had no choice to avoid his faith. He sat between Ron and Ginny as usual. It seemed that Ginny hasn't had the time to talk to her brother. Harry looked at Ginny and smiled awkwardly.

" I forgot to say your hair is really beautiful." He said in a low tone.

Ginny glanced at him. Really, he could have noticed before ! But she noticed that he was acting strange. He kept touching his hands. "Harry ? You're nervous ? About what ?"

"I'm not nervous… Not at all." He answered, but Ginny knew Harry's reactions by heart, she knew he was nervous.

Was it possible that the story about Ron and Hermione was making him nervous ? Or maybe... She felt nervous too. Could he regret what he has done in the afternoon ? She quickly forgot the idea. But secretly smiled about the future days. She really wondered how 

The two parents sat and the family began to eat in silence. 

Mrs Weasley and her husband were both looking at their only daughter and their protégé. They couldn't help but smiling. Mrs Weasley thought that they were very cute, sitting next to the other, without daring to look at the other. Mr Weasley, who didn't know what was exactly happening between his daughter and Harry, only noticed that Ginny was radiant. Obsessed by Ginny and Harry's couple, Molly and Arthur Weasley were far to know that Hermione and Ron would surprise them in a moment.

Hermione kept glancing at Ron, he has decided to tell everybody at the dessert. She was excited, nervous but happy. Ron seemed to be anxious, but was trying to be relaxed.

Harry didn't even dare to look at someone. Whenever he tried to look at Ginny, he kept feeling her parents watching at him and he certainly tried not to look at them. He has decided that the best thing to look at was his fork in his plate.

Ginny's toughts were tore apart between thinking of Harry and thinking of Ron. She has tried several times to get Harry's attention, but she has failed from the beginning of the dinner. She again wondered why Harry was so anxious. But Harry wasn't the only one to be nervous, she has also noticed Ron and Hermione. Hermione was smiling rather stupidly and Ron kept tapping his fingers on the table.

But except that little noise that Ron was making, a dinner at the Burrow has never been so quiet.

Suddenly, Ron stood up from his chair.

"Everybody, I've an announcement."

Ron felt everybody's eyes fixed on him. He heard a little voice "Ron, I thought you would say it at the desert." But Ron didn't answer to Hermione, he only looked at her.

Ginny and Harry have both dropped their forks and were now listening with their ears wide open. Mrs and Mr Weasley were also interested by that little spectacle and were waiting for their last son's speech.

Ron cleared his throat and began :

" For some times, Hermione and I are deeply in love..."

Mrs and Mr Weasley were all smile. Mr Weasley took his wife's hand in his and said to Molly : "I told you."

Ron continued : "You all know we graduated a month ago... And at the graduation, I... I proposed to Hermione."

Mrs Weasley felt her husband's hand tightened itself on her. She was also tensing her teeth so much that was hurting her.

Hermione whispered "I said yes."

The two parents were now looking daggers at the two teenagers. And Ron knew it wasn't really the reaction he was hoping for. That was exactly the opposite.

Ginny felt Harry's hand on her tight and put her hand on his, but she couldn't detach her eyes from her parents. She knew it wasn't a funny moment, but she was dying to tell Harry to bet on the first of her parents who would explod. Harry leaned over Ginny and told her, smiling : "Your mother." Ginny glared at him. 

"Ginny, Harry, out !"

Ginny and Harry looked at Mr Weasley. The tone was hard and they both quickly obeyed the order. They left the room, closed the door, but stayed behind it. Again, they heard Mr Weasley said " Go upstairs or in the garden, but leave us alone ! Both of you !." 

Ginny smiled to Harry who her hand and headed her to the stairs. He said "Ok, maybe your father."

Ginny smiled again, she knew the fight wouldn't be against them. On the last step of the stair, Harry sat and took Ginny on his arms. They were upstairs but still could listen to the fight who has just begun.

Ron shouted : "We decided we would marry, you just have to say yes !"

Mrs Weasley started let out a "No !"

Mr Weasley supported his wife : "You will not marry so young !"

Hermione tried to speak : "We're in love..."

"But you're still living under our roof, under our rules." Mr Weasley said.

Harry whispered to Ginny "Stupid rules..."

Ginny hushed him and still sat, she went down the stairs of three steps. Harry followed her and wrapped her.

They heard Ron howling :"I'm moving !"

"You are not moving Ronald ! You're still under our responsabilty !"

"I'm not a little boy anymore !… Many of our friends are moving together ! One of our friends is even pregnant !"

"Ron ! I don't think this a good exemple." Hermione said.

"Shut up Hermione"

"Ron !" Mrs Weasley shouted. "You don't have to be rude."

Ginny and Harry heard chairs moving and saw Hermione leaving the room, crying. She nearly ran over the two sat in the stairs when she was joining her room. Ginny jumped of Harry and followed Hermione.

Harry stayed in the stairs but the three Weasleys in the dining room weren't speaking anymore. He was tempted to go in the kitchen and did it in a second.

He could now clearly hear the conversation. Ron was trying to explain why he wanted to get married but his two parents were giving him a hard time by refuting all his arguments. And Harry was relieved finding out that Ginny's parents had the same idea than him about marriage. Some times, the rule of the marriage had frightened him but not anymore. He now felt free to love Ginny, with the approval of both her parents. He didn't really know how Ron and Hermione have let themselves lost in the rule. Harry has begun to think that Ginny and him were more mature than them, although they were the one who where talking about marriage.

After ten minutes, Ron got out of the room. He met Harry in the corridor.

"I'm moving, Harry."

Harry looked at him in shock. "You're sure ?"

"Listen, they don't let us getting married, so the only thing we can do is to move in with Hermione for a while."

Harry was perplexed "And the wedding ?"

"I've to tell Hermione it's postponed."

"And your parents ?"

"They agree with that solution." Ron smiled, after all, he loved his parents, he couldn't wed without their will.

Ron went upstairs in the girls' room. He found Ginny cheered Hermione up and told her to leave them alone. Ginny got up and left.

"Hermione ?"

She was sobbing. He has never wanted to make her cry.

"I'm so sorry…" Hermione was still trying to stop crying. "What about moving together, instead of getting married ?"

She rised her head, drying her eyes.

"But Ron ! That was I suggested and you just simply told me no."

Ron looked at her with an uncomfortable grin.

"Maybe I was wrong about my family from the start... And I'm sorry I made so many mistakes. I never meant to hurt you."

She smiled. "What hurts me is that you fought with your family because of me."

"That wasn't your fault, Herm. It was all the time me. I'm sorry."

He kissed her on her fronthead. "Pardon me ?"

She kissed him on his lips "Of course... roommate.."

"So what happened ?" Ginny asked to Harry.

"Your parents gave them their approval to move in together."

"Well, that is great… But I wish we were us… who could move in together."

Harry nodded his head. That stupid idea of marriage was finally forgotten... for the moment.

"Come with me, Ginny."

He grabbed her left hand and took her in the dining room where Mrs and Mr Weasley were talking.

"We can't pay for them. Ron will have to take a job." Mrs Weasley spoke with concern.

"Don't worry about that... Ron knows what he has to do. After what happened, e will be proud to show us how he is able to manage his life."

Both turned to Ginny and Harry.

"Don't tell me, kids, you also want to move together..." Mr Weasley said.

"Or worse, getting married..." Harry saw that Mrs and Mr Weasley weren't in a very good mood, so he rapidly continued "I'm kidding..."

They smiled "We know, Harry."

/*** Ok… I've to apologize to you… Really, I'm late, but we know what it is, I've no inspiration, first time it happened to me, (sick !) and now, I hope it won't disappoint you. Please, tell me you like one sentence or two… I'll write better next time… I ' M SORRRRYYYY….***/


	8. Back at Hogwarts

SWEET SIXTEEN

SWEET SIXTEEN

- Part 8 : Back at Hogswart -

At the end of August, every student of Hogswart at the Burrow began to feel the air of school. Hermione and Ron have spent the last days at looking for a flat or a house. But they could only afford a little flat in Hogsmeade. Albus Dumbledore has be informed by the idea of two of his last year students. He has been surprised but not so much. After all, Hermione and Ron weren't the first to have this idea.

At the Burrow, Ginny and Harry felt let apart, but actually, they didn't really care. They could stay all day long together without being seen by anybody of the house. It was for them their little exemple of the future life of Hermione and Ron. Ginny has told Harry she was kind of envious of his brother. But if Harry loved Ginny as he has ever loved, he didn't feel envious at all. For him, these two were still too young to begin a serious relationship.

One afternoon, Ginny and Harry were sitting in the garden. His back against a tree, Harry has his arms around Ginny and she was playing with his hands.

" Does Hogswart miss you ? " She asked.

" Mhm, not really… You ? "

Ginny turned her head and kissed Harry.

" You're gonna miss me. "

Harry looked at her in her eyes.

" I'll be still at Hogswart this year. "

Ginny knew that, but she tried to explain she didn't mean that.

" No, I mean… It's your last year, you've got your last tests and then you'll practice Quiddich every evenings. "

Harry smiled " Oooh… So you think I'll forget you… just like that ! " He snapped his fingers.

She took his hand " No, I don't think you'll forget me, I'm unforgettable… "

" Mhm, and modest… " He kissed her hair and then kept playing with it.

" There will be the week end in Hogsmeade… But everybody is going there… "

Harry opened his eyes…

" Oh ! Now, I see what you mean… You think we're going to miss some privacy… "

She scrached her forehead. " Exactly. "

Harry thought a moment. How couldn't he have thought about that… Of course, there's gonna be a problem. He couldn't resist to see Ginny for… Well, for being with her…

She lowered her voice : " How are we going to do ? "

Harry rested his head on the trunk of the tree… " I've really no idea. "

Ginny felt his arms tightened themselves against her.

And soon, every thing went fast. Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry found each other in the train for Hogswart. For the last year, they were together in the Hogswart Express. Of course, Ginny was sad, but Harry was acting more in love than ever. Every time she moved, he tightened her hand, afraid to lose her.

" Where you going ? " He asked when she tried to take her hand back.

Ginny looked at him and shoke her head. " To the toilet ! ! ! I can't ? "

Harry sank into his seat and crossed his arms " Pff, of course you can. "

But nothing really began before the ceremony of the sorting hat. Ginny has sat with her friends of her year and was talking with one of them. Every thing could have been great if only that friend wasn't one the most popular boy of Hogswart.

Ginny couldn't see Harry, but Hermione could hear him. Harry was furious against that boy.

" What does this jerk think ? Doesn't he know that Ginny is my girlfriend ? "

Afer a few remarks, Hermione turned to him : " Harry ! ! ! She's only talking and so is he! "

" No, he's not. Look at him, he is totally absorbed by her eyes… I know she's got great eyes, but he could stop look at them ! "

" Harry ! ! " Hermione stopped him once again. " You're jealous ! "

Harry tried to be relaxed by looking somewhere else. " No, I'm not. "

" Oh, yes you are… You are very, very, very jeal… "

Harry stood up suddenly and shouted " No, I'm not ! Quit that Hermione ! " And he left the table for his tower.

Ginny who, as everybody else did, has heard Harry shouting, got up and left right away for the tower. She looked for Harry for a while and finally found him in his dormitory.

" What the hell happened you ? " She shouted to him.

Harry pulled a wry face: " I should ask you this question ? "

Ginny opened wide her eyes, she had no idea what he was talking about.

" Why did you let William looking at you this way ? "

Ginny didn't know how to react… Harry has never talked to her so hard. How could he be so furious against her for a thing she cannot avoid. Finally, as clearly as Hermione has guessed, she said : " You're jealous. "

Harry made a grimace again. " No, I'm not. "

She approched him in such a funny way, he smiled " Yes, you are. " She smiled too.

She kissed him " Yes, you are… "

He grabbed her in his arms, making her falling on his bed. Stucked between his bed and Harry, Ginny could move a finger. He lowered his head and whispered : " Well, supposed I'm very very jealous… Do you still love me ? " And he kissed her.

Her five senses were upside down. She really thougth he has a gift to make her feel so comfortable. " Of course, I love you… I love you Harry. " And she continued the kiss.

An hour later, the two of them went down in the Great Hall and sat together smiling in front of Hermione and Ron. Hermione leaned down to them and whispered : " I know these smiles ! You're impossible ! Both of two ! ! "

Harry and Ginny burst into a laugh but soon had to keep quiet. Dumbledore had a speech to do.

Ginny soon forgot that little scene of jealousy. Harry has returned to his pratice of Quiddich and the little time he spent with Ginny, he simply was adorable. A lot of girls envied Ginny. Her boyfriend was the famous Harry Potter, he was a great player of Quiddich and to make his popularity even greater, he was just as cute as he was strong.

Ginny knew if she went at his practice of Quiddich, he wouldn't be very focused on the game. But an evening where she didn't know what to do, she went on the Quiddich field. And how Ginny was surprised… She wondered how many girls were just there watching the practice… or the players… She looked at the players and saw her boyfriend high in the sky. He was just making a looping at that moment, and when he finished it, he primed a splendid descent on the crowd. At the last moment, he turned and made a sign to the crowd, who was entirely feminine. Most of the girls giggled. And Harry saw Ginny he almost dropped his broom a second. But he grabbed it strongly and flew higher. Harry knew Ginny's face wasn't the one of good days. She wasn't used to come to the practice, and it was true that Harry liked to play with the crowd, in practice or not. He thought maybe he has exagerated with his looping and then his great descent.

Ginny left the field furious. She couldn't believe he played Quiddich and at the same time, making sign at all the girls.

She talked to herself " I won't be jealous, I won't be jealous. "

" Ginny ! "

She turned to see William running to her.

" No… Not him… " She whispered.

He stopped in front of her. " Hi Ginny ! "  
She tried to be enthusiastic " Hi Will ! "

Maybe she has succeeded because William smiled.

" I see you on the field… Hum, you were there to see.. to see Harry. "

She felt a lack of envy of talking with him, but she smiled anyway. " Yes. "

" He's a great player. "

She nodded her head " Yes, he is. "

" And, hum, well… "

Ginny wondered what he was going to say. It has been a month since the scene of jealousy of Harry, she didn't want him to have another one.

" As he's the captain of the team… "

" Mhm… "

" I wanted you to talk to him about me… "

Ginny laughed, she has thought he was going her if she still loved Harry and if she wanted to go out with him. 

" A girl thinks too much " She said.

" What ? "

" Hum, nothing… Her, you know, Will, I don't think it's a good idea. "

" To play Quiddich ? "

" Ooh, no, that's your choice, but you have to ask someone else, ask Harry directly. "

" I thought if it was you, he was going to say yes. "

" Hum, no. You know, when we talked together at the ceremony, he got really mad, so… "

" I see, he thought I was picking you up. "

Ginny laughed " Mhm, yes ! "

" I was. "

Will was dead serious and Ginny stopped laughing.

" You were picking me up ? "

Will answered : " It was the first time my charm didn't work. "

He persed his lip and Ginny smiled " I'm sorry. "

She kissed him on his cheek, but as soon as she has done that, she regretted it. She has just heard a voice she knew very well.

" I knew it ! "

Ginny turned to Harry : " Come on Harry ! Stop that !"

Ignoring totally William, Harry continued " What ? 'I' Stop that ? That was you, you were kissing somebody else. "

" Harry, I'm not going to play that game. "

" I'm not going to play either. "

Harry left the corridor. Ginny felt tears in her eyes.

/**** Ok, do i need to apologize for the wait ? ? Of course, I have to. I'm very very sorry. Hope you've been all satisfied. I've written a first part 8, but I wasn't satisfied, so I've written that new part this morning. And I'm happy about that one, because I've often thought that that part will be the last of Sweet Sixteen… And it's not, there will be a part 9. Plus, i love that idea, that Ginny and Harry will have to fight to get together again. Don't you think so ? *** */


	9. To love is to burn

SWEET SIXTEEN

SWEET SIXTEEN

- Part 9 : To love is to burn -

Ginny didn't know if she was crying because she was sad or because she was furious. How could Harry could have done such a stupid thing, breaking their couple… After almost one year. And for which reason ? No one ! She hasn't flirted with another boy, not even with William. And she had no envy to do so. The only guy she would ever dream of would be Harry. She was aware couples had their up and their downs. All hasn't been perfect that summer, but they got along. That was normal. So why Harry was acting like a jerk ?

" Really, I can't believe you ! " Hermione said.

Sat in Hermione and her brother's little kitchen, Ginny had quickly left the Quiddich field for her brother's flat.

" Well, you can. He dumped me. " 

Everytime she repeated those words, Ginny felt her cheeks warming up and she knew tears weren't far. The only thing to do was to curse Harry.

" Ginny, there must be something, he can't dump you like that ! He's far too in love with you to let you go. "

" That's what I thought !… Really… I don't understand. Everything was so perfect. "

" Well, maybe too perfect. "

Maybe Hermione was right, maybe Ginny thought too much stronger that she and Harry belonged together and they actually didn't.

" No ! No ! I don't think so. Except his behavior on the first day of school, he has never acted like this ! He … I just can't say… He looks like he's jealous, but he prefers to dump me rather than explain to me what's wrong. "

Hermione wanted to make her best to tell Ginny that love wasn't perfect all the time.

" You know, Ginny… Ron and I got some problems too sometimes. "

Ginny looked at her, her eyes wide open. " Really ? " But shortly after, she punched the table with her hand. " But you're living together… That's not the same thing ! "

" That's not the same ? Oh, yes, I can tell you… Do you really think living with your brother is great all the time ? Even if we're in love ?"

Ginny had to admit that Hermione was brave. She had lived with her six brothers but Ron was by far the messy one. Hermione began to tell Ginny what she has on her heart, what she has kept for a whole month without telling Ron. When Ginny came back to Hogswart, she was simply quiet and was more sorry for Hermione's life than hers.

The news has been travelled fast. Everyone in the Great Hall stared at Ginny. The famous Harry Potter, one of the most popular students of Hogswart had dumped also one of the most popular, Ginny Weasley. For these looks, Ginny hated him even more. He wasn't the one who had to bare all these looks. For them, she was the looser and Harry the winner. But what was the goal of their split up ?

Laid on her bed, behind her curtains, she could hear whispers. She knew they were about her. She dived her head in her pillow. Hermione was at Hogsmeade, she couldn't go see her. She began to think of Harry. Her dearly Harry. All summer he has been nice, he has only been jealous when they began their year at school. Something had had to change his mind. She turned herself again and again in her bed. She needed to drink. She got up and headed for the bathroom.

In the middle of the corridor, she heard a noise. She jumped on the side. It was Milla Lendle, who belonged to the seventh year. Ginny felt relieved, Milla had often offered Ginny her work in divination, which wasn't Ginny's favourite subject. She decided to get out of her hiding-place, but quickly changed her mind when she heard her name.

" Do you believe that ? He dumped Ginny ! "

" It has worked ? "

" Yeah ! " retorted Milla.

She was talking with her bestfriend, they turned to enter their dormitory and went soon out of Ginny's sight. Ginny clenched her fists. What was that story ? The " It has worked ? "… Something had been done to their couple ! She was sure of that ! Harry couldn't react like that without a reason. She went back to bed, promising herself to find out what it has been done.

But in the morning, it didn't go how Ginny had hoped. She woke up early and ate her breakfast quickly. She wanted to see Harry there, but didn't see him. Disappointed, she walked to her astronomy class. The course wasn't very interesting and Ginny got something else to think about. When she walked off of the class, she barely saw Harry standing at the opposite of the corridor. She gasped. He was talking with Milla. What could she say to him ?

Without thinking another second, Ginny headed for the two.

" I see you're not loosing your time. " She threw to Harry.

" And you… " She pointed Milla with her finger. " I don't know yet what you have done… But I'll find out ! Trust me !"

Ginny left right away. Of course, it made take her for a complete jealous girl. But she really didn't care, she was above the rumors and gossips. The rest of the day has been terrible, again all those stares to her.

Two weeks went by. Ginny had done her best to find out the meaning of the " It has worked " but she had failed. Harry was still ignoring her. And she was simply doing the same. When Hermione and Ron were there, they tried not to look at each other. But they couldn't fight their feelings for each other. However as she has tried, Ginny couldn't help but watching at her former boyfriend. Seeing him at only a few inches made her feel strange. She wanted to hug him so much. She really missed him. She had gone to all the practice of the gryffondor Quiddich team. She had watched him, handling his broom with a such dexterity, with some much strength. But all he had done had been to ignore her and throw kisses to the girls crowd. She hated that more than ever.

Harry on his side had been very busy. Since that day of his break up with Ginny, he had been more popular day after day. All the pretty girls of Hogswarts had come to ask him out, more especially that girl of his house, Milla something. But, although they were all very good looking, he could only watched at the same girl. When she walked in the Great Hall, he stopped listening to the others and stared at her. The lights of the candles matched perfectly her white skin. He wanted to touch her arm, to touch her face. He simply couldn't do that anymore. He had done everything to remove himself that right. How he regretted that now. But after two weeks, Ginny seemed to be alright. He had noticed she came these last days at the Quiddich practice. But she always came with someone. She seemed quite happy with that William.

Ginny had given up to William's advances a few days ago. He had talked to her in the library for two hours and went out of it together, hand in hand. The first time, Harry had seen them together, he had felt ill. The new couple was just everywhere he was. He has thought fine to ask out a girl. But he has changed his mind. If Ginny was able to cheat on him, fine ! He couldn't cheat on her because he was still in love with her !

After three weeks of torture, Harry decided to tell someone.

" Harry, you're telling me you're still in love with her and that you dumped her for nothing ? "

Harry put his hands behind his neck and winced " Yeah. "

Ron got up from his chair. " You're dumber than I thought. You know I'm her brother. Did you think I was letting you dumping her like that ? And now, you want her back ?"

Harry shook his head. " I know, it's a total nonsense. I don't get it myself. "

He grabbed the butterbeer bottle, which was standing on the table. At least, there was a great advantage to live outside Hogswart : butterbeer at will.

" Ron, I know how it sounds stupid. But you got to help me. "

" And how could I do that ? "

Hermione bursted into the kitchen. " I know how to do ! "

The boys both stared at their friend, she wasn't supposed to be there. But after all, she was living in that flat.

After some minutes of explanations, Harry was out of him.

" I could never do that ! "

Hermione tried to make him sit. " Yes you can. Plus, she isn't that ugly."

" Well, Hermione ! Think about it ! You're telling me she is possibly the reason of my break up with Ginny… and you want me to date her ? ! "

" That's the only way to know… "

" Well I'm not sure about that either. " intervened Ron.

" You want her back ? " insisted Hermione.

Harry took off his glasses. " Of course. "

" So do it. "

Harry sighed. He had to date that Milla to take Ginny back. He was ill all night.

The next day, Ginny woke up with a feeling of disgust. She really had to stop that story with William. She has dated him for 3 weeks, and after all that time, she still hasn't a thing for him. It was terrible how she has felt alone when Harry had left her. William had been the only one to be kind with her. She has been weak, too weak. Each time, William had held her hand, she had hoped it was Harry's hand. And everytime, he had kissed her, she had kissed him back thinking of Harry. But now, she couldn't take it anymore. She had to stop that masquerade. Plus it wasn't fair to William.

Resolute to tell the truth, Ginny went down the stairs of her tower. Hermione was already there, waiting for her.

" Ginny, I've to say something to you. "

" I've no time ! " And she hurried in the corridor.

Hermione tried to stop her. She stood in front of her, her two arms against the two walls.

" But you have to listen to me first ! "

Ginny waited, exasperated. " What ? "

" Harry ! "

Ginny shook her hands. " No ! I don't want to hear from him ! "

And she slided under one of Hermione's arms.

" Ginny ! Wait ! " shouted Hermione.

But Ginny was already arrived in the Great Hall. She turned to her table and stared at Harry with horror. He was holding Milla's hand, who was at that moment, kissing him in his neck.

Ron looked at his sister, also with horror : " Ginny ! " 

In less than a second, Ginny lost her temper, flew to the table and hailed Milla. This latter raised her head to her. She hasn't had the time to answer in a sneaky smile that Ginny's hand slammed her cheek with such a violence she almost felt of the bench.

" Bitch ! " shouted Ginny.

Of course, all the people who where in the Great Hall witnessed the scene. And soon, everyone cheered for Ginny. Quite happy with herself, Ginny turned back to the corridor and vanished.

Quickly William stood up from the table and ran after her but was soon joined by Harry. William stopped. He looked at Harry, with disdain.

" Do you mind ? " said Harry, cutting the way of William to follow Ginny.

William held him back. " She's MY girlfriend ! "

Harry felt his stomach tightened itself. He shouldn't do that. But it was too late. His strongest fist went directly into William's face.

__

/*** So ? ? Hope you all waited for something good. I just love that end ! Yahaa ! ***/


	10. To trust isn't that easy

SWEET SIXTEEN

SWEET SIXTEEN

- Part 10 : To trust isn't that easy -

Harry didn't wait to see William's reaction to head for his tower. William just didn't worth to waste time for him. If Harry would have stayed in the Great Hall, he could have seen every Gryffondor standing up for him. And even if he hasn't wished that, he has just increased his popularity among the other students.

But, for the moment, in the corridor, he ran after Ginny.. After one month apart, he could still remember the smell of strawberry shampoo, he had just to follow that smell . He just loved that. He knew he just loved her. After looking everywhere in their common room, he feared she could have gone in her dormitory. He couldn't go there. But soon, he realized he had gone there many times to go find her in the night of Hogwarts, just to surprise her and just because he missed her. Now, he missed her more than ever. Not being able to hold her in his arms made him ill. Everytime he had wanted to kiss her, he had seen William do it. Again, Harry found himself anger with that jerk. And Ginny had accepted these kisses. But he couldn't blame her, it wasn't really her fault, because it was his entire fault if he had let her go.

In Ginny's dormitory, he saw no one and sat on Ginny's bed. She would come there anyway. A few minutes later, Ginny entered the room. She seemed quiet and peaceful, until she noticed Harry.

" Get out ! " she shouted to him.

" Ginny ! " Harry got up from the bed.

" I said : Get out ! Now ! "

Harry went to her. " Ginny, please… "

Ginny moved back. " Get away ! You're… you're disgusting me ! "

Harry opened the mouth but Ginny continued. She winced " How could you do that to me ? "

She pinched her lips. She has promised herself, not to cry, but with Harry, her senses were always against her. Harry could see she was sad, he wanted to comfort her so much. He tried to approach her again. But she kept moving away from him.

" Don't you see what she has done to us ?… that… that bitch ! "

" I know… "

" No ! You don't know ! You have no idea what she was up to ! " Tears were now falling on her cheeks. 

" Please don't cry… " Harry didn't really know how to act.

" I'm crying because I'm upset ! You know that ! I'm always crying when I'm upset ! It doesn't mean that I'm afraid of you… or that I'm sad… "

" Ok… "

" No, it's not ok ! " She stamped her foot on the ground, looking at Harry. " God ! I hate that ! Crying doesn't make me credible ! "

Harry knew her too much, he knew he had to wait til she was calmed down because talking would make her cry louder. And he didn't wish that. He has promised herself he would never make her cry. And really, for the moment, he failed and he hated himself for that.

Ginny was now crying her soul, sitting on her bed… That was just the right moment to make a move on her. At least, it was what thought Harry. And it really didn't work. He has barely put his arm on Ginny's shoulder that she got up, furious.

" Stop Harry !… What do you think ? I'm gonna let you… touch me… after her ? "

For Harry, that was too much. He tried to comfort her and she just yelled at him. He had to be nice, but she was going too far.

" And what about you ? " Harry pointed at her.

Ginny stood back. " What did I… "

" Do you think it was easy for me to see you with that William ? "

He began to imitate the guy : " Did you see how I have stolen Ginny to Harry, Harry the Boy who Lived… Ho, I'm the best… I'm the… "

" Oh, Harry shut up ! " She sat on her bed.

" No I won't shup up ! " It was Harry's turn to get mad. " Just a few days after we broke up, you were in his arms… What do you think ? That I was happy ? "

" Harry, you dumped me ! "

" And that gave you the right to go out with the first man who asked ? "

Ginny didn't really know how to answer that. Sure she had made her mind very fast about William.

" Well… " She winced. " Maybe… "

" Yeah, right… " Harry was walking in circles around Ginny's bed.

After a little moment of silence, Ginny said : " I guess we both made mistakes. "

Harry looked at her above his glasses, showing he could fully argue about that.

Feeling she had to say something else, Ginny continued. " Still, I hate that Milla and you shouldn't have go out with her… "

Not believing Ginny was adding some more about the subject, he sighed and began to leave. But Ginny grabbed his left arm. Their first contact in a month. Harry coudn't resist and turned himself to her. She dropped off her hand. On her knees on her bed, she was beautiful. Now, she desired him to stay.

Standing in front of her, Harry started to explain with a slow and neutral tone" That was Hermione's idea… This whole thing with Milla. "

As Ginny didn't say something, he continued. " You see, she told Ron and me, you had heard Milla talking to her friend about how I… " He swallowed " how I had dumped you. "

Ginny stayed still, waiting for his explaination. 

" And… we decided she had to pay… because what she has done had hurt us badly… "

" What was the plan ? " Ginny managed to say.

" I had to go out with her and tonight, when all the students were there and while she was kissing me, I should have stood up, watched her and shouted in the Great Hall : What ? ! You like girls ? !"

Ginny burst out into a laugh. She just loved the idea. 

" She would have been so ashamed… " Harry said.

Ginny calmed down and answered dead serious " And because you're popular…everybody would have believed you. "

" But you arrived too soon… "

Ginny lowered her eyes. " I was going to break up with William, you know… "

Against the bed, Harry got slowly on his knees, to watch her in her eyes. " Is it true ? "

She looked at him, his head was just in front of her. She couldn't resist those damned green eyes. " Yeah… " She said, also lowering her voice. " guess I'm always in love with you. "

Those last words were told with a very low tone but Harry didn't need her to repeat herself. Those words made him confident. He grabbed Ginny's head in his two hands and kissed her passionately. Ginny didn't try to fight. She kissed him back with all her love for him. 

/*** 

Well ? Ok, maybe short, but that was an entire scene with only Ginny and Harry… I'm fighting back all these Ginny/Draco fan fictions who blossomed on the site in the last month ) And for the story… I'm asking you : Do you want another chapter ? Because I'm at 10 chapters, and 10 is good number… So is 11… ) As you want !

Special thanks to reviewer Niffler, who reads all my stories. I'm happy to make you happy.

***/


	11. A romantic Week End

SWEET SIXTEEN

SWEET SIXTEEN

-Part 11 :Romantic week end –

Lying on Ginny's bed, Harry was watching her. She had her eyes closed and was breathing slowly but, yet, she wasn't sleeping. Harry was amazed by Ginny's beauty. She wasn't the most beautiful girl in the world, he wasn't even sure she could be a model, but for him she was simply the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. He felt incredibly lucky to hold her in his arms. After a month of being apart, he only wished to remain with her all night long. They had not made love, they had only talked about the last weeks. Both loved to be just near each other. 

Ginny turned to him, still not opening her eyes, she smiled to him. She knew he was watching her. She felt so good in his arms. She sighed happily. Harry was smiling back at her. How could just one person make another person so happy ? Harry noticed how nice it was to love and to be loved back. He wondered also how he could be so deeply in love with someone. He was young but had never felt so old. But it was definitely the best feeling he had ever had.

"What do you think about having a week end out of Hogwarts ?"

She yawned. "What do you mean by 'out of Hogwarts'?"

He brushed her hair with his left hand. "I don't know... Maybe we could have a romantic week end elsewhere than this cold old castle."

She chuckled. "You love that cold old castle, Harry."

He leaned to her. "It's true, but I think I love you mo..."

Ginny put a finger on his mouth. "Ssshhh... " And she kissed him slowly.

Harry felt confused. Ginny had just cut him off. He quickly thought she maybe wasn't as much in love as he was.Maybe... But he didn't care, the kiss was full of love enough to make him forget about this foolishness. He extended the kiss to make her fully understand he wasn't ready to let her go another time.

Later in the night, they awaked at the sound of Ginny's roommates, coming to sleep. None of them was surprised to see the couple on Ginny's bed. 

"Gosh, I wish it was me." One of the girls said.

Ginny and Harry heard another girl laughing, they looked at each other. They kissed again and Harry tried to get up off the bed. Ginny held him back with her two arms around his neck. She whispered to his ear: "Try to do something about this week end."

He kissed her hand, letting her go. He winked at her "Ok."

Ginny threw herself back on her bed. Two seconds later, she was surrounded by her roommates. "What ?" She said, blushing.

"Ginny ! I can't believe you're so lucky !"

She smiled dreamily. "Yes, I am."

"Hey, Earth to Ginny ! You know that someone downstairs is ready to kill you both..."

Still smiling, Ginny didn't really realise what her roommates were trying to tell her.

"Ginny !"

"Mhm ?"

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"Mhm."

"Janelle, let her alone, you can see she totally doesn't care about that bitch..." 

And yes, Ginny didn't care at all about that Milla. that girl wasn't worth thinking about or that girl wasn't worth the trouble.

The next morning, Harry joined Ron in the common room.

"I guess you already had your breakfast."

"Yes, I did." Ron answered. "You know, Hermione is a very good cook. Well, not as good as my mother... My mother is a perfect cook... But still, I can see Hermione is doing her best."

Harry nodded. "Well, just come but don't eat."

And both headed to Great Hall. The way Harry had punched William the evening before was on every Gryffindor's mind. The girls especially had found that very romantic.... Fight for his lost love... But if he was now a romantic hero, he was also a student who had fought another student. As soon as he met Professor McGonagall in the Great Hall, he heard the words "Detention on Friday night."

"Ron, I need you." Harry asked, a glass of pumpkin juice in his hand.

"How can I help?" Ron replied, taking a slice of buttered toast. He just couldn't resist… 

"I kind promised… Just to spend two days in a row…"

"I see..."

"And I was wondering, hum, if it was possible... to... hum, as you already have a flat..."

Ron opened his mouth before Harry finished. "Oh, no !"

Harry wasn't surprised. He had already thought of a way … He had just begun…. He has just begun, but Ron firmly answered "No".

"Come on, Ron ! You know how it is !"

"Yes ! I know how it is ! That's why I don't want to lend you the flat."

"Ron ! Please !"

"No ! I just can't imagine you two in my flat !"

"We really need to be alone."

"Listen, I know what it's like to be alone… ARGH !" Ron took an air of disgust.

"Hey, I'm not talking about sex !"

"Harry..."

"And even if there was some sex, you..."

"AH ! Don't talk about having sex with my sister ok ?"

Harry opened wide his eyes. "You don't want to hear about me having sex with your sister ? But then " Harry began to laugh " Do you know how many times you talk to me about you having sex with Hermione ?"

"That's not the point..."

"Hermione and you are my two best friends, can you imagine what I'm thinking when you talk to me about you two in the shower ?"

Harry laughed harder and then quickly went quiet when he heard a familiar laugh. Ron and Harry turned to that person and saw Ginny amused by what she just heard.

The two boys were quite vexed about her laughing.

"Uh !That's true, I can't imagine you both in the shower..." She said looking at her brother.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned to the person whose hand had just scared her.

"Uh ! Professor McGonagall."

"Miss Weasley."

Then Ginny felt terribly awkward. "Yes, professor ?"

"I heard about what you did yesterday evening. I believe you owe me an explanation."

"I... Milla Lendle cast a spell on Harry and I to break us up…"

"Jealousy will only get you into trouble."

"That wasn't jealousy ! It was mo...".

"Miss Weasley, you have detention on Friday night. Be there or your house will lose 50 points."

Professor McGonagall leaned her head over Ginny's shoulder. "Mr Potter !" Harry jumped out of his chair in surprise. "Remember, you have detention, too."

She looked from Ginny to Harry"I won't tolerate violence from my students."

As soon as her professor left, Ginny sat at the table, at Harry's side. He put his arm around his shoulder. She said to her brother : "And you told us she was cool because she let Hermione and you live outside Hogwarts...."

He smiled : "I'm not the one who breaks rules here... And Hermione would never fight..."

Ginny didn't smile back. "I'm not sure... Girls act very strange when they're jealous..."

Harry looked at her "I thought it wasn't about jealousy..."

She winked at him "Well, maybe, a little..."

Harry leaned to kiss her. "I love yo..."

"Hermione !"

Harry felt rejected by Ginny. That was what Ginny did every time he wanted to tell her he loved her.

Hermione headed for her three friends and quickly said to Ron, as she sat down next to him. "You could have waited for me..."

"Hermione, you were in the shower... You always take an hour for your shower..."

Ginny laughed "even if Ron isn't in there with you ?".

Hermione looked puzzled. Ron brought his fist down on the table. "Can we not talk about that?"

"You told them about the shower ?"

Ron didn't know how to answer that. He was frankly surprised by Hermione's tone... Like she didn't care to talk about it. "Mhm... only Harry... but Ginny showed up and then..."

Hermione smiled to her not so confident boyfriend. "It's okay, Ron..."

"You're not mad at me ?"

"Why I should be honey ?" And Hermione kissed gently Ron, who felt more impressed every day by his girlfriend. 

Harry knew that after that scene, Ron would just keep telling him to notice how his girlfriend is comfortable about sex. But Harry wasn't jealous, for Harry thought Ginny was the best girlfriend ever... If only she could stop interrupting him when he was telling her his feelings for her...

In potions, Ron whispered to Harry : " It's ok..." 

Harry raised his eyes to his friends. 

Ron continued "for you and Ginny this week end... at our flat..."

Harry felt his heart jumping in his chest... Finally, he could spend a whole week end with Ginny. He couldn't wait to tell her the news.

"Thanks Ron !"

"You're welcome..."

It wasn't a great sacrifice for Ron to lend Harry his flat. He had planned to take Hermione in London for a romantic week end. He knew Hermione would love the idea. She as a girl, and even if she was bossy, she still remained a romantic girl, he knew that.

Harry didn't tell Ginny the news during the rest of the week. He wanted it to be a surprise. He had planned to tell her during their detention with McGonagall. But things didn't happen the way he expected.

"At Hermione and Ron's ?" Ginny let out.

Harry took her hand. "Well, yes... Then, we could be all alone for the week end..."

"Harry... But, hum, I don't want to be rude, I like my brother very much, and also Hermione, but spending a week end with them isn't very romantic you know... We'll have to sleep on the couch..."

Harry tried to make her stop. "No, no ! We'll be alone, just the two of us...."

Ginny smiled at the idea. It shouldn't be bad. The flat for only Harry and her.

"But where Hermione and Ron will go then ?"

Harry gave a winning smile. "Don't worry. I made arrangements with Ron. He's taking Hermione to London for a romantic weekend."

Ginny gasped in horror. "What ?"

Harry wondered where he could have gone wrong.

"They're going to London..."

Ginny took her hand from Harry's, crossed her arms on her chest and began to sulk. Just then, Professor McGonagall came back into the room. Harry sank into his chair. What was she trying to do ? Make him sad ? Well, she had succeeded…

After a half hour, McGonagall said : "Time is up, you can leave."

Harry had to run after Ginny. He grabbed her arm and squeezed it a little harder he had wished. "What is it with you ?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't understand !"

"You don't understand what ?"

"Everything ! Aren't you happy that we could both spend a week end together ?"

"Yes, I am... But... Ron takes Hermione to London, and you take me to... Hogsmeade ??? Wow, lucky me !"

Harry felt very angry. They didn't see things the same way.

"You're acting like a spoiled child !"

Harry's words hurt her, more than she could bear. "What ?" She said, leaning against the wall.

He approached her. "You just... I... Every time I tell you I love you, you just act like if you didn't care !"

"That's not true !" Her voice trembled. 

"Yes it is ! You just did it twice today. I thought you would be happy to get back together with me... You seemed happy last night..."

She began to cry... She felt sad...

"I was Harry..."

"You aren't anymore ?" He touched her cheek, wiping away her tears.

"Yes, I am... I'm... I'm scared..."

He then put his two hands around her neck, still caressing her cheeks with his thumbs.

"You don't have to be scared." He whispered into her ear. And then he kissed it.

She sighed.

"I will always be there for you."

"That's what scares me..." She managed to say while he was kissing her neck. "Your feelings for me..."

He looked into her eyes. She continued "My feelings for you..."

He put one of his hands under her robe. "And we're too young..."

"YES !" She said louder than she wanted to say it. But Harry knew her body by heart, and knew where to touch her, where she would be the most sensitive to his caresses.

He kissed her lips. She still wasn't kissing him back. He kissed her nose, her cheeks, her neck, and right at her ear, he whispered in the lowest tone of his voice, which he knew would make her forget her fears : "I don't want to share you with London... I don't want to visit London... I want to visit your soul... your body..." He tried her lips again. She finally kissed him back... 

She pushed him away from her, catching her breath... "Ok ! I get your point !"

She jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around him. "I'll follow you anywhere you want."

/* Anne, merci pour ton aide, je pense que je vais rapidement faire des progrès en anglais ! Merci, merci, merci ! */


End file.
